RinanLenny
by datweebovathere
Summary: Len and Rin are so much fun to write about, so here is a pile of short stories. Fair warning though, I'm a terrible writer.
1. The Princess and the Farmboy

This is a little collection of short stories and the sort. Most of the chapters won't be interconnected, they'll just be little separate stories.

Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

**TW: Abuse**

**I promise other ones will be _generally_ happier (tm)**

Some people's childhoods are great. Others are fine, some are bad. I feel that I fall into the latter camp. The first 10 years of my life were great, and then puberty happened, and fuck did it happen. I made a mistake, one mistake, and because of that for the next 5 years of my life I received nothing but hatred and punishment. Although I suppose saying it like that makes me sound like the victim. I made a horrible, horrible mistake that was unforgivable. I loved someone, that I shouldn't have. That someone was my sister, my twin sister. I suppose I should take it back and explain.

Me and my sister were never a normal pair, we'd always been close. Hell, scarily to some. We were twins, the doctors always reminded my parents of that. "Oh, that's normal for twins" or "Separation anxiety with twins is normal" among other things. As kids we were odd, we didn't talk much to other people, or play with anybody but each other. We started growing out of it, mostly out of necessity. Teachers would always separate us if we did nothing but talk to each other, but the second we 'lost interest' in each other, teachers would put us back together, funny how people work. I don't know at this point if Rin recognized it, but we would always do things like that, social manipulation. Convincing people that we weren't good friends, or that we weren't always on the best of terms. When in fact the only time we actually fought was in private, and even then, they were always more of a discussion, and less of a screaming match. When in fact the only time we were separated was when people were watching. Privately we remained the best of friends. For the first ten years of my life, I can say with certainty that at least 9 of those were with Rin less than a yard away. We liked it that way.

Like all good things, my joy had to come to an end. I made a mistake when I was young and entering puberty. I was, and to be fair am still, sick. I kept a journal, and within it, I wrote stories, life experiences, anything I wanted. I hid it under my bed, the most common place for teenage paraphernalia. In some of those stories I wrote of forbidden love, and a pair of twins in a magical land. Their hair a beautiful honey and their eyes a cold cerulean. A pair that could never be stopped regardless of who would try. It didn't take a genius to figure out my escapism. It didn't even take my parents a minute and a half to figure who I based my characters off of, but that wasn't now, that was in the near future. Now I was a curious boy who wanted to take a shower. A boy who had gone to a concert the night before and couldn't hear much past a faint hissing. A boy who took an opportunity and became a disgrace. I walked into a bathroom to take a shower. A girl stood showering, through the clouded glass I could easily make out who she was. Instead of leaving, like a normal person would've I stayed, like a disgrace. Little did I know, my father saw me walk in, and had heard the shower running for quite a while. Not but a minute had passed, and the door opened. I turned and saw the look of a furious man. He pointed at me standing there dumbfounded and pointed out with his thumb. That was when the beatings started.

My parents sat me down in the living room, and my father went back upstairs to my room to find anything to incriminate me. He found my journal, and he found my writings. He threw it at me from the top of the stairs, bloodying my nose from the impact. I picked it up and he pulled me outside. He grabbed another book, bearing a large cross on the front, that he grabbed from a nearby shelf. Outside I stood, being forced to read my degeneracy aloud while my father prepared his belt. A long piece of leather, studded for fashion, and inadvertently more pain. Once my reading was finished, he began his own, and that was the day I learned pain. He read passages aloud screaming of sacrifice, sin, pain, and discipline. He yelled at me of sickness and how disgusting I was. He didn't stop when I begged. He didn't stop when I apologized. He didn't stop when I cried. He didn't stop until the sun had completely fallen. At that point I had no more words that could come out of my mouth. I had no more tears. I was uncertain I even had any more blood by the look of the stain on the grass, but sadly I lived. I was shoved inside and told to "Clean up your filth". I showered and hid in my room. That was the first night that I locked Rin out of my room.

Once everyone had fallen asleep, I heard the small knocks at my door. Rin was there, and she wanted to share my bed. It was something she had always done, we'd always had separate rooms and beds, but most nights I would find Rin in my room, cuddled up next to me. At one point she picked up the habit of tapping at the door to make sure I was decent, but usually regardless of reply she would barge in. Tonight, was different. Tonight, when she tried the handle she found it locked. "L-Len?" She was confused. "Not tonight Rin, not tonight." This was the first time I'd denied her, and I felt horrible for it. My bed was cold, and I hated it.

It took a week for the wounds to close. I didn't want Rin to know about it, so I hid them, and myself. I wore long sleeves and pants in May. Once I was home I hid in my room. The pain wouldn't stop searing my back, arms, and legs. I couldn't do much besides cry for that week. Rin would keep trying the door, multiple times a day. Now though, I didn't answer.

Once the wounds closed, I could finally think. I pulled out of my slump, to some extent, and tried to her back into my life. I left the door unlocked, but no knock came. I stayed in my bed, hoping that I would hear that knock. The sun seared my face as it peaked through my window, and yet no knock. The bed was a wasteland of frost, and I was entombed in it.

I didn't attend classes that day. I barely moved at all. I slunk through the house like a cockroach. Hiding my presence from the light and scattering at any instance of sound. My father found out that I skipped school, and the wounds re-opened.

Again, I left the door unlocked, and again I was alone. My pillow now stained with tears, I fell into unconsciousness.

The curtains had been pulled shut, so when I awoke, my face hadn't been burned by the sun, but instead I pulled them back to the it setting. I slumped out of my room again to see my family playing board games.

"Now he gets up." Said my mother  
"What a bum" Said my father

Rin looked confused and invited me to come and play, "Get over here, we can play together." I smiled at her, to the chagrin of my father who was now staring daggers at me. I started to walk down the stairs when my father yelled out from below, "Stay upstairs boy. You're sick, I don't want you near me." I stopped mid step and crawled back into my room and locked the door. Didn't sleep just laid there, painfully aware of what my family thought of me. What Rin must now think of me. I didn't go down. I didn't grab anything to eat. I just laid there and cried.

That night I heard a knock at my door. Again, the handle rattled, but I rushed to it. I unlocked it and pulled open the door. Rin stood in front of me, looking a bit taken aback, her hand having just pulled away from the door. "L-len, are you ok?" I looked up and down the hallway and pulled her into my room. "Len wait!" She said as I ignored her protests. Once she was in the room I pulled her into a big hug. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I apologized like a broken record, my speech breaking and my voice looping. "Len what's… what's going on?" She said, freeing herself from my hug. "I-I I-" I stammered. I couldn't think. "Len, dad said you were sick, what's going on? You don't look sick. You look fine. Len what's wrong?" She interrogated me, trying to pull out my secrets, but these I planned to take to my grave. I wanted to be honest with her, she's my twin, but she's my twin. I don't want to tell her anything, for fear that she might deduce the truth on her own. The tears wet my cheeks as they started pouring from my eyes. I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop anything. I fell to my knees on the floor, legs sprawled out to either side of me. Rin sat down next to me and held me close. I felt warmth. "It's ok Len, it's ok." She whispered to me, running her hands down my hair. Thirty or so minutes later I managed to stop crying and I just pointed at my head. "It's up here, Rin. I'm sick in the head." I spoke, my words barely coming out with such a hoarse whine it hurt to hear. "Len, it'll be ok. Mom and Dad will take care of you, they'll get you to the docs." In the end though, it wasn't me who was sent to the doctor.

I was sitting inside the hospital room when the news was delivered. I was holding onto my sister's hand as a bunch of instruments beeped and buzzed. Rin was hooked up in all sort of apparatuses. A tube went into her arm, another down her throat, wires webbed her in place. Her eyes flickered from place to place, with her lids censoring it all. I could hear the doctor faintly through the door, as he gave the news to my parents. "I'm sorry. The tests came back positive." He said. "Which ones?" My father asked, and for the first time in my life, I heard fear in his voice. The doctor than began to list off medical terms, one's I couldn't hear from where I was sitting, and didn't care to find out. I turned my face away from the door and towards Rin. She was stirring a little more, I felt her squeeze my hand a little; I sat up looked at her face, hopeful. She wasn't awake, just a little stir. I sat myself back down and rested my head against the arm bar. "Please sis, please get better. Please, I love you. Don't leave me." I whispered into the bar. Hoping.

I heard my parents enter the room. My mother sat at the far end, in a chair near the door, wetting her shirt with tears. My father came and sat opposite me, on the other side of Rin and like me, he grabbed her hand. He looked at me and nodded, anger absent from his eyes. Instead fear filled them. A hulking man, easily capable of lifting both me and my sister, but now he could barely lift her hand. He wept as he held her hand to his face. "Why her? She's just a girl?" He whispered.

I passed the entirety of the week in that hospital room. I held her hand for as long as I was allowed. I refused to leave her side, except for decency's sake. The doctor's encouraged me to talk to her, saying that it may spike an increase in her mental activity. So, I did. I talked to her about school. I talked to her about things we learned. When we were alone I told her how much she was loved, and how much I really did care for her. After the fourth day, I started to run out of topics. I started telling her stories. Old stories I wrote in a notebook long forgotten. Stories of a set of twins escaping and living better lives. Tales of love, tales of joy, things that she would want to hear.

Of all the stories I told her, I only told her one she wouldn't want to hear. I told her of a boy, who loved a princess. A boy who would do anything to tell the princess of his feelings.

The boy was a lowly farmer he helped his family tend to the fields. He took care of corn, beets, carrots, potatoes. He longed for so much more, but he knew that this was his life. He wasn't expected to become more, or encouraged to become more, but because of this, it inspired him to become more. He convinced his father to take him to the city on their next sale of crops. He begged and pleaded, promising to work twice as hard. The father spryly nodded and sent the boy on his way. The boy worked the fields, tending to them twice, no, thrice as hard as he had previously had.

A whole year had passed of this and now it was time to take the cart to the market. The family loaded up what they had, and the boy and his father took it to the market to sell. The journey was long, and at times the boy would have to walk alongside the cart and help push it up hills, or over troublesome terrain. Eventually the two made it into the city. Once they were in the city, a wide barrier blocked the main road, and guards in full armor stood on the sides of it. "Halt, this is the parade way, you must go around or wait until it clears." The boy looked up, his eyes full of wonder "A parade? Papa can we stay to watch it?" The boy asks the father. The father looks over at the boy silently nods. The pair pull the cart off to the side and begin to wait for the parade to pass. As it does the boy sees the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. "Who's that?" He asks his father. His father looks down and speaks in a deep voice "That's the Princess Rune, she's the next up to be queen." The boy looks back up at the Princess as she's smiling and waving. He waves to her and a look of surprise spreads across her face, her head tilts and she waves her fan at him. As the royal cart passes the father sees his son waving to the princess and he immediately smacks his hand. "Lee, we're but commoners. Don't try to get their attention, we're not worthy of their attention." His father said, anger rising in his voice. The boy, Lee looks towards the ground, his eyes breaking contact with the Princess. In his mind, he refused to accept that. He wanted to be the love of that beauty and he wanted to stop at nothing to do so, but now he was too weak, too little.

So, he worked. He worked hard at the farm, and whenever they would go up to the city he would watch as the cart rolled by and every year he would meet the eyes of the princess, and every year he would be better. But further still he had to go. So, he trained and trained. He bought books and manuals teaching him to be a fighter, and a blacksmith and charismatic. He learned to be the best person he could just to have a change to talk to the Princess.

Sadly, the world had different plans for him. A war had just broken out on the empire's southern border. Troops were in dire need. Lee immediately rushed off to join the military, thinking that it was his chance to earn his way to the Princess. He joined and quickly climbed the ranks, the strength from his farm work now paying off. However, closer to him a new conflict began a brewing, one that he would find himself hellishly involved in.

A siege had lain waste to the Capital city. Many innocents lie dead in the streets, rivulets of red run down the stone pathways. The Royal Family hadn't made it out cleanly. The king had lost his hearing from the cannons blasting, the queen had lost her sight from the blinding lights the attackers carried, and the princess… the Princess lost her voice. While that doesn't sound as horrible, the princess was known for her voice. Her voice was beautiful and entrancing, and almost by magic everyone who heard it was fixated to it. She never had to raise her voice to ask for anything. She never had to tell anyone to do anything, she just had to ask, and it was done. She even asked a foreign ruler to stop fighting at least for a day as she just wanted to see her father on her birthday, and wouldn't you know it, the ruler pulled back, and stopped their fighting entirely, agreeing to a peace treaty. Someone once sent an assassin to try and kill the young princess and instead they walked out crying thinking about what they had tried to do.

For the Princess to lose her voice it was a tragedy especially to the people of the kingdom. If the Royal Family can't escape from this fight unscathed we won't either, was the general thought of the folk. The Royal Family sent their daughter away. They sent the beautiful Princess Rune to a small castle, protected by a hundred guards. The castle was near the southern border, but nowhere near the fighting, the Royal Family knew that it would take at least a decade for their enemies to push back the border that far.

Sadly, the Royal Family was wrong. It took not decades, but years, and in a matter of weeks, the fighting was pushed back into the castle and the hundred troops were reduced to ten. A second squadron of men were pulled from the front line and sent to the castle. Among them was Lee. He was now the leader of this squadron of men. He ordered them to take defensive measures outside the castle, relieve the men on duty. He walked into the castle and straight up to the Princess. His hand wavered over the door and he now had to convince himself to open it. He now stood in front of the Princess in his full armor. "My lady, I'm here to take you to safety, we need you away from here." He told her, his voice managed to stay together while on the inside he was melting. This was his chance, that he'd been dreaming of for a decade at this point, but he wasn't taking it. He knew that this wasn't about him. This was about getting the Princess to safety. For the first time in years, the Princess was able to speak. Her voice fell onto his ears "I know you." She spoke quietly, her voice a mere whisper amidst all the chaos going on outside. "That's improbable my lady. I'm just a soldier." The man, Lee, now spoke. "You-you're the boy that waved!" She said, the giddiness in her voice now becoming quite apparent, "Every year, you were at the parade waving! You made me feel like a person, and not just a doll to look at." The man nodded, and spoke "Yes ma'am, that was me. We do need to go there's been-" he was interrupted by the door being broken open.

A large man had smashed the door open and stood there with a crossbow, leveled at the Princess's chest. The man lifted the trigger and the bolt flew. Right into the chest of Lee, who dove in front of the Princess. His armor did nothing to stop the massive bolt from piercing right through it. A gaggle of guards came up from behind the attacker as they speared him, but it was too late for Lee. He lay on the floor in front of the Princess, crimson soaking fallen sheets. He reached forward, towards a looming darkness above him and felt something soft and warm. It felt like someone. Someone now loomed over him, his eyes no longer able to decipher anything before him. A soft hand ran through his hair. His brain finally realized who he was touching, and who was touching him, the Princess. He forced his eyes to focus and he felt water dripping onto him. He saw the princess, his hand rubbing her cheek, her eyes brimming with tears. He tried to speak, but only a gurgle came out. He turned, and coughed spilling out more crimson onto the already reddening sheets splayed across the floor. He turned towards her and took a sharp breath in. He forced the words to come out, this was his last and only chance. "Princess, you… you're beautiful, I'm smitten by you- your beauty. I hope I s-served you well." He said, his words now a mere shell of what they were. The farm boy came back out, as he felt too small and weak to do anything. Now he knew that the only thing he could do was sleep, he could sleep for the rest of his days.

The princess held the boy in her lap as she wept onto him. She ran her hand through his hair. The boy dropped his hand from her cheek and she picked it back up and pressed it back onto her cheek. The hand grew cold and the crimson stopped. The Princess was again alone in her room.

"Len, that's a horrible story." A voice croaked out in the hospital room. I was in shock "R-rin? Hey! You're up!" I wanted to rush off, and grab a doctor, but her hand squeezed down. "Len, stay. Get thiss off uv mee…" She motioned with her free hand to the tubes and wired dotting her body. "Rin, I can't you've… you've been really sick." I spoke and began rapidly pressing the call nurse button. "I'm fineee Len, I wuzz just sleeeeepy." Her words came out more slurred now and less hoarse. A nurse came rushing through the door. "What is it Mr. Kagamine?" The nurse said, her eyes narrowing at me, "What's so important you had to push the call nurse button 40 times?" I pointed at Rin and stammered out "Awake, awake, she's awake!" The nurse's eyes seemed to bulge for a moment and she rushed up and started inspecting Rin. She started speaking to her "Ma'am, can you tell me your name?". Rin gave no response though. The nurse's shoulders dropped, and she shook her head. She took out a flashlight and shined it at her closed eyes, moving it back and forth. She paused, leaving the flashlight focused on her nose. "Mr. Kagamine, I don't know what you thought you heard or saw but-" The nurse was interrupted by Rin proclaiming, "Get that fuggen flashlight out of here Len, I'm trying to sleep here." The nurse immediately glanced back down. "Ma'am?" The strange voice seemed to startle Rin. She jerked forward small degree and her eyes shot wide open. "Ow, fug, stop with the light" She pleaded. The nurse turned off the light and started speaking

"Ma'am? Can you tell me your name?"

"Rin Kagamine"

"Good, do you know where you are?" The nurse asked. Rin looked around and locked eyes with me for a second before turning back to the nurse.

"I'm guessing the hospital?"

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Not a clue."

"What was the last thing you remember?" The nurse asked, and Rin giggled.

"Honestly?" Rin asked. The nurse nodded at her. "Alright, Len plug your ears." I moved my hand back to jokingly plug them, but she started talking immediately, "I was my room, fapping away. I-" The nurse stopped Rin.

"That's fine, I don't need to know any more for that question. So, can you tell me how this person next to you is related to you?"

"Len?" Rin said pointing to me. "Oh, he's my boyfriend."

"Ok ma'am. Are you sure about that?"

"What, don't you think I know my own lover?"

"Ma'am?"

Rin looked up a me, a malicious smirk spreading across her face as she spoke lies to the nurse in front of us. "I'm sorry, I get a bit goofy when I'm tired." Rin pointed back up at me "He's my brother,"

"Ok ma'am." The nurse nodded and jotted some notes down on a piece of paper. She spoke up as she started heading for the door, "I'll send the doctor back in soon, please try to stay awake until he comes in." The door closed, and Rin looked up at me, her hand reaching back out for mine. I presented it and she squeezed it.

"I liked your stories Len. They were nice. Not that last one though. You need to change the ending."

"You could hear me?"

"I heard everything Len. You'll have to tell me more of those stories when we get home."

"Yeah, yeah. I can do that." I said nervously, my hands shaking a little bit. The stories were my escape, and I just shared them with the one I was trying to escape. What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Yanderes make the best plans

**This one will be expanded upon once I finish the "intro".**

* * *

**TW: Rape, impregnation, bondage**

* * *

My body burned, feeling an intense sensation of warmth and sweat

Assess the situation. Where are we Len? No clue. Captured? Likely. Gear? None, I'm naked, zip tied to what I assume is a metal chair. I keep my eyes closed as I slowly push against the ties. They're for cables, not people. I feel them begin to flex as I apply a little pressure. Not professionals, at least not in the kidnapping business. Might be a ploy, they could be waiting for me to open my eyes only to put a bullet in me. I listen for a few moments for any sounds to give me a hint of my location, or any contents of the room. A soft industrial humming catches my ear. Air conditioner, or a heater. There's a slight breeze blowing across my body.

The last thing I remember was grabbing dinner with Rin. Oh fuck, what've they done with her. If they've hurt her… She called me saying she had something dire she needed to talk to me about. We met up at a small sushi place, something Rin was always fond of. What happened after? I remember getting up for something, but after that, it's all dark. I hope she's ok, or I'll make them pay.

I haven't heard anything, so I begin to slowly open my eyes, into what looks like a dorm room? Why am I in a dorm room? What type of game are they playing at? The room is well lit, natural pours in from a privacy window across from me. Behind me, a mirror reflects the small room, and my captured form. No cameras, not that I can see anyways. No, there's one. A laptop computer sits atop a desk to my left. The camera on it isn't aimed at me, but I know how this works. They know I'm awake. I've got to make myself look weak and weary. I may be able to overpower somebody if they come in for interrogation, but not if they're expecting it. The door behind me pops open, and my enemy steps in

"Of course, I'll call you later, but I've gotta get some work done, ok?" A familiar feminine voice says, into what I assume is a phone. The voice pipes up again and says "Alright, byeee!" The door locks and the person steps into the room. "Lenny? You awake yet?" It's Rin. It's fucking Rin. My eyes shoot open, and I look at her as she stands in front of me. "Rin? Wha-" I start to ask before her finger shoots up and pressed against my lips. "Shh. It's ok, I'm here." She says. She starts to throw items on the bed in the room. First a backpack, then a purse, jacket, shirt. "Who put you up to this?!" I ask, demanding a response. She stops in the middle of unbuttoning her jeans. Her face turns back to me, and she looks offended? "What?" She asks, her expression changing to that of confusion. "I did this Len, nobody told me to. For the first time in my life, I'm making my own decisions! I did this!" She said, her voice teetering on the edge of squeaking. "How?" I asked, my voice shakily leaking out.

"Couple of drops," She said, pulling out a bottle from her purse "When you went to the bathroom, I just," She mimicked using a dropper. Then put the bottle back in her purse.

"How'd you get me back?"

"Said you were drunk and you needed to sleep it off. Only the guard even questioned me."

"Why?"

She didn't respond. Choosing to instead go back to undressing. Onto the bed flew her socks, jeans, bra and panties.

"Rin, answer me! Why am I here, tied up and naked?!"

She turned back to me with a smile and cold eyes. She walked up to me and sat, wrapping her legs around my hips and the chair.

"How 'bout I show you instead?" She whispered into my ear. She pressed her body against mine, hugging me tightly.

"Rin, this is a big mistake." I said, "Don't do anything you'll regret. Just untie me, and ah!"

She bit down hard on my neck. "I'm not going to regret it. I'm not going to regret anything."

"Think about this Rin! What are you doing? What are you about to do?"

"Something I've thought about for a long time, and based on how your little buddy down here is reacting, I think you're wanting it as well. "

"Rin, Stop!" I practically yelled it into her ear. She pulled back from me, her hands coming to rest on my shoulders, her face now only a few inches from mine.

"Do you hate me that much Len?" She said. Taking a look at her face, her eyes were welling with tears.

"What?" I asked, the disbelief palpable in my voice.

"What'd I do Len? Why do you hate me so much?"

"Rin, I don't hate you. I hate what you're doing to me right now, but I could never hate you."

"Why did you leave me? You didn't even leave an address, or a number, hell you could've left a general direction and I would have been happier! You just left. You left me." She was sniffling and weeping onto me now.

"It's hard to explain,"

"How hard can it be?! I thought we were best friends! You can't just leave your best friend and fuck off around the world?"

"I... I… I'm sorry."

She sniffled and leaned forward again, resting her head on my shoulder and crying. She spoke up again

"Len when you left… I thought. I thought I'd be better. I thought I would be able to forget about you. Forget about a stupid crush. I couldn't. It wouldn't go away, kept me up at night. Your leaving only made me worse. I couldn't have you by my side and pretend it wasn't there. It just stayed in my heart and festered. I'm sorry Len, I know I'm sick, but I'm in love with you."

"Rin-"

"Now that I've got you back, I'm never going to lose you!" She said as she started violently grinding her hips against mine.

"Rin this isn't going to go how you want it to."

"This is what I want! I want your love! I want it all!"

She stopped grinding and lifted herself up. Her hand started to guide my body into her.

"Rin, is this really what you want?"

"More than anything!"

"I warned you." I said. In one motion I pushed my arms to the side and snapped the crummy zip ties. Rin's eyes grew larger, and she immediately raised her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She said. "Too late" I replied. I grabbed her wrists and pushed them over her head, pushing myself against her. I pushed her to her bed and with a quick shove knocked her onto her it. I held her hands above her head with one hand while using another to tie them with her knee highs. I was nearly laying over her lithe frame now. "Len I wasn't really going to do it!" She said, with a whine in her voice. "Like hell you weren't." I said. She said, "Please don't leave me like this." I replied "Leave you? No, you're not getting off that easy." I slid down and put my face in front of her sopping wet body, in between her thighs. I could feel her body shivering every time I breathed on her. I pressed my tongue against her slit, taking in the warmth. I moved my hand down and began to press against her button, eliciting an adorable moan from her glossy lips.

I plunged my tongue deeper into her body, with her soaking my face and the sheets in her juices. She tasted better than I could have imagined. I couldn't help but push my tongue deeper and deeper trying to savor every second we were like this. Her cute moans continued as I did. I pushed my hands under her thighs and lifted her up, allowing me access to her deepest parts. She started biting down on her lip, trying to stop her moans, which meant I needed to try harder. I kept running my tongue over a certain spot that seemed to get a better reaction out of her, so I continued. I pulled myself back from her, letting her lower body fall to the bed.

"I need to hear your moans again," I demanded from her. She shook her head no at me.

"Then I'll have to make you moan."

I picked her up by her thighs again and slid my tongue back into place, finding the same spot I found earlier and tantalizingly teasing it.

"L-len I-I'm gonna!~~"

She didn't even get to finish her statement before I felt the hot juices start flowing into my mouth. I had found paradise.

I should've stopped after one, but seven more shuddery sensations, here we were.

Rin was still in the same position, her tongue now completely lolling out of her mouth. Another one took hold of her, and I felt the rush into my mouth again. I pulled back once her toes uncurled. My arousal clouded my vision, and I began to line my member up with her.

Halfway between heaven and hell I sat there. My member grazing against her _lips_. I want nothing more than to thrust my hips forward and take this beauty lain out in front of me, but it would invalidate all of the years of confusion I have buried deep within my soul. Before I could make my decision, Rin made it for me. She pushed her bound hands against the headboard and thrust herself onto me. Her scorching heat was intoxicating. I pushed myself onto her, locking my lips with hers. She passionately thrusted her tongue into my mouth, exploring every little nook and crevice. My hips found a good speed as my member glided in and out of her dripping sex. I broke the kiss and pulled away a bit, much to the chagrin of Rin.

"F-fuck come back here"

"I've gotta leave a mark or two," I said as I put my face into her neck and bit down, sucking, leaving a nice red mark that'll change soon enough. Then I continued, all across her neck, and collarbone.

"L-len, I've got class tomorrow!"

I pulled away from her neck barely long enough to say "Should've thought about that sooner"

I was trying to thrust and find that spot again, and eventually I found it.

An hour into our intermeshing of bodies and repressed feelings, I got to hear more of those adorable moans. Another couple of minutes in I felt myself getting close. I think she could tell as well, as when I went to pull out I felt a pair of legs behind me, pulling me back in.

"R-rin, no, let go of me!" I pleaded, her hold on me far stronger than I would have ever expected, and far stronger than me right now. Then she said the words every person with a dick hates to hear.

"Please Lenny, cum inside me!" She pleaded, her lips glistening as she pouted. Trying hard enough, I might have been able to overpowered her and break free, but those words. Those are the devil's words. I didn't have a choice. I thrust my hips and felt her body start quivering as I did. I pushed myself up against her lips again as she greedily took me in, biting down on my tongue to make sure I stayed right there. I could see her hands clasping up and wriggling, still secured at the headboard. Her core was spasming as my length flooded her deepest regions. She dug the balls of her feet deeper into my back, trying to pull me in even deeper. Quite hard, enough to leave a bruise.

For another minute we stayed intertwined like that, until I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I fell down at her side, our sexes still connected, and pulled her into a cuddle. I pressed my lips against hers and returned it rather weakly, then pulled away.

"L-len… I love you"

"I love you too Rin"

"So you're staying?"

"If you'll forgive me for leaving."

"Forgiven, if you promise to never leave me again"

"Promise"

"Good, now uh let me up, I've gotta take something"

I pulled myself out of her, and untied her hands. She delicately rubbed her wrists together, looking at another set of red marks that would soon change colors. "Fuck me, how do I explain this" She said. I flashed her a smile and she rolled her eyes, sliding herself off the bed and onto her feet. She walked over to the desk in the room right next to the laptop and pulled out a package. Opening it, she popped out a pill and threw the packing back in the drawer.

"What is that?" I asked her

"You don't wanna know, trust me."

"Rin, I love you, but I don't know if I can ever trust you again. So what's the pill?"

She turned over to stare at me, fire burning red hot in her eyes "Me? What about you?! How do I know that you're going to stay?! Maybe I shouldn't take this then! To make sure I have proof!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I'm not the one who tried to date-rape their brother!"

"It worked out didn't it?!"

I stood up and walked over to her as she stared daggers at me. Leaning down a bit, I pulled her into a kiss and forced my tongue in her mouth, feeling her melt in my hands. She tensed up a little and pulled away

"Fine, you win. But seriously, let me take it first. Every second I don't it's worse."

"Alright" I responded, letting go of her shoulders. She walked over to a minifridge and pulled out a can of soda

"Want one?" She said as she pulled out another one. I nodded to her and she tossed it to me. She cracked hers and downed the pill. I popped mine and started drinking, waiting for her to finish drinking and then asking "Sooo. what's the pill?"

"It's a- It's uhhh uhh. Uhmm. Well"

"Rin, spit it out!"

"Plan B"

"What?"

"Plan B?"

"Explain?"

"The 'morning after' pill? Plan B? You kinda creampied me, and I may have been tracking my cycle _really_ well."

"So a literal and figurative plan b? You were just gonna blackmail me if I tried to leave?"

"I wouldn't exactly say blackmail lover, that sounds so… evil. More like convince with evidence that you needed to stay."


End file.
